Jellyfish Man
by WWESpongefan
Summary: After a bizarre jellyfishing accident something strange starts to happen to Spongebob. He gains a few abilities that are similar to a jellyfish. At first many people are freaked out by this but later on he accepts this change in him and uses his powers for good and just in time too because it turns out that Bikini Bottom needs a hero. I'm not sure about a rating yet it could change
1. Chapter 1

**Jellyfish Man**

**(Chapter One. Every hero has a starting point)**

**Spongebob's POV (Narrating in present tense)**

"Bikini Bottom… it's a place like no other. First we all know that the best place to go to eat is the Krusty Krab, but aside from fast food restaurants there is more to Bikini Bottom than you know. For the most part Bikini Bottom is a safe town, most of the people here get along and there is usually no trouble. Once in a while strange things happen, but one thing that makes Bikini Bottom different is the fact that the citizens have someone watching over them and that someone is me. Most of you know me as a fry cooking, karate chopping, and jellyfishing kind of guy. There is another side of me; let me go back to the last thing I said, the part about jellyfish. I'm actually part jellyfish now; yes that's kind of freaky but you learn to live with it. I have been given special powers and it's all because of a jellyfish. When the accident first happened many people called me a freak, and other people were too afraid to look at me. It took me a while to figure out my powers, but now the citizens of Bikini Bottom have accepted me as their new hero. Of course no one really knows that it is me because secret identity is the most important thing about being a hero. How did this all happen you may ask? I'll tell you because every great hero has a story to tell."

**(Two years ago)**

Inside the Chum Bucket Plankton is testing his chum recipe, everyone knows not to eat chum not only because it tastes bad, but also because it does bad things inside of you.

"Finally I've finished another batch of chum, Karen will you…"

"No way am I eating that. First of all I can't eat it because I'm a computer and I've seen what your chum does to people. The chum is glowing a yellowish green color. One other thing… who puts radioactive chemicals in food anyway?" Asks Karen.

"Ok ok I see your point… I'll just dump this batch."

Plankton pulls a switch and it ends up outside in a dumpster. It was that time of the year when rare species of jellyfish buzzed throughout Bikini Bottom and end up in Jellyfish Fields. Usually jellyfish don't travel alone unless they are looking for something to eat. Some jellyfish have been known to eat out of dumpsters. This one jellyfish happened to be passing by not long after Plankton dumped his chum. The yellowish green glow of the chum got the attention of the jellyfish and since it didn't know any better it ate the chum. Then it travels back to Jellyfish Fields completely unaware of what it ate. Of course when rare jellyfish are in Jellyfish Fields, you know Spongebob is going to be there to catch and admire them. It was after seven and the sun was starting to set. After the jellyfish ate the chum it soon started to glow yellowish green. This of course gets Spongebob's attention and he begins to run after it. Since Spongebob is an experienced jelly fisher, he not only knows how to catch jellyfish but also studies jellyfish. It is not often that jellyfish sting people unless they are angry, afraid, or sometimes when they become sick.

"This jellyfish is one that I have never seen before. It looks like a regular jellyfish except for this yellowish green glow to it. It's… so pretty." Says Spongebob.

He always brings a camera with him whenever he wants to take pictures of the jellyfish. He starts to chase after the jellyfish, but the jellyfish swims away. It seemed to move faster than normal jellyfish, if Spongebob wanted to take a picture of it he realized that he would have to run and catch it first.

"It seems like this jellyfish is either shy or afraid, not only that but it seems to swim a bit faster than the other jellyfish. Still I must get my picture so I'll need to run a little faster so I can catch it and take a picture of it."

He ran after it as fast as he could until he finally caught it, which turned out to be a mistake because this only made the jellyfish angry. A few seconds after being caught the jellyfish managed to escape and then stings Spongebob. Spongebob has been stung my many jellyfish throughout the years, but nothing hurt worse than what he was going through right now. He completely forgot about wanting to take a picture and just yelled in pain.

"Ouch! Ow! That really hurt! Note to self glowing jellyfish sting harder than normal jellyfish."

After being stung he noticed that the jellyfish was no longer glowing.

"That's weird… it's not glowing anymore, maybe that's what happens after they sting people. The funny thing is… I just suddenly got really tired, I should get home."

He yawns and gets even more tired as each second goes by.

"On second thought… (Yawns) maybe I could take a quick nap here, just for a few minutes."

He puts his camera and jellyfishing supplies down beside him, leans back in the grass, looks at the ocean sky for a moment and then is sound asleep. What he didn't realize was that the jellyfish that stung him was radioactive due to the chum that it ate. Once it stung him the jellyfish returned back to normal. As he was asleep in the grass strange things started to happen within him. Not only that, but while he was asleep he had a strange dream, which was actually a dream that showed events that would happen to him soon. Some parts of his dream were calm moments while other parts of the dream made him toss and turn in his sleep. The dream seemed to last forever but finally something happened in the dream that frightened him and woke him up. When he woke up it was morning he realized that he had been in jellyfish fields all night. He looked at his watch and it read eight o clock.

"Oh wow I must have fallen asleep. My head still hurts from that jellyfish sting. Oh wow I don't have time to worry about that… I have to be at work in an hour, I better get going."

Jellyfish Fields was actually a good distance from the Krusty Krab so Spongebob started running so that he could get to work in time. What was weird for him was that he was running a little but faster than usual. What he didn't know was that since the jellyfish stung him he started glowing and it caused a lot of people to stare at him. Soon something seemed different; he realized that his feet were not touching the ground anymore. It was so weird; it was like he was floating like a jellyfish. He got to the Krusty Krab just ten minutes before it opened. Later on during the day Spongebob wasn't feeling very well. Spongebob usually took allergy pills first thing in the morning, but since he woke up in Jellyfish Fields he didn't get a chance to do that. He sneezed and purple smile came out of his mouth. It smelled like jellyfish jelly. Many people noticed these strange turn of events and started whispering among themselves.

"Did you see what that? Not only is he glowing, but he sneezed purple slime, what a freak." Says a lady.

"Quiet he might hear you… there is something else odd about him. Earlier when he was running his legs came off the ground; he looked like a jellyfish. These events are not just strange, but they could be dangerous to us if he comes near us. We should all leave and try to avoid him." Says a guy.

As the customers left Spongebob noticed this and thought that he heard his name several times, which is weird because all that he usually hears is the grill.

"Hey where is everyone going?" Asks Spongebob.

"We're getting out of here. With all of this freaky stuff going on like floating, glowing, and slime, we decided to get out of here. This stuff could be contagious… or you could just be some kind of freak." Says a lady.

"What do you mean?" Asks Spongebob.

"Just look at yourself." Says a guy.

He pulls up a mirror and once Spongebob saw himself he freaked out.

"Whoa what is going on here? I'm glowing some kind of green color." Says Spongebob.

"Not only that, but we saw you floating around earlier and when you sneeze, you sneeze out jellyfish jelly. Ok we thought you were weird before, but this is just freaky. Stay away from us you freak." Says a lady.

They all run out of the Krusty Krab.

"Alright thanks Spongebob. Since everyone in town is afraid of you now they won't come here to eat anymore meaning that I can go home now." Says Squidward smiling.

Squidward leaves happily and instantly, but Spongebob looks down sadly at his hands which were glowing.

"How come I didn't notice this before, what's wrong with me? Why is everyone afraid of me, and why are they calling me a freak?" Asks Spongebob sadly.

He walks out of the Krusty Krab and walked down the road towards Sandy's house. Since she was a scientist maybe she could help him and tell him what was going on. Then he thought to himself again.

"What if whatever I have is harmful? I feel ok except for my head from the jellyfish sting. Whatever I have could be contagious, maybe it would be best if I stay away from people. I wouldn't want anyone to get sick or something. I shouldn't even go to see Sandy or any of my friends. What would they think if they saw me like this? What if they get sick or something? I need to stay away from everyone until this thing ends… if it ends that is. I don't know how long this will last. It could last for a day, or it could be permanent, either way until then I'll just have to face a fact. That fact would be that I'm a freak of nature that no one wants to be around."

He sighs to himself and walks back to Jellyfish Fields. No one really went into Jellyfish Fields so no one would really bother him.

"The strange thing about this is all of this didn't happen until I was stung by a jellyfish. Wait a minute… someone said that when I sneezed it looked like jellyfish jelly, and that I started floating in the air like a jellyfish. So that leaves me with one question… am I turning into a jellyfish?" Asks Spongebob.

**(To be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jellyfish Man**

**(Chapter Two. A New Day, An Old Friend.)**

After staying in Jellyfish Fields for the night Spongebob woke up and had to go home to check up on Gary. He knew that he wouldn't be working as long as people were afraid to be around him. To avoid people Spongebob decided to take a different route home. Not many people go to Jellyfish Fields so no one really knew about the secret path that led to his home. He noticed something different about himself once he got home; he looked in the mirror and noticed that his skin was not glowing green anymore so he hoped that things were back to normal.

"Hey maybe things are back to normal." Says Spongebob.

Then his feet came off the ground again and he started floating in the air again.

"Or not… Maybe since I got stung by a jellyfish it poisoned me somehow, maybe I should go see a doctor."

After Spongebob fed Gary he made himself an appointment and went to the doctor. Unfortunately on the way there some people saw him and backed away while other people continued with the name calling. He continued walking not paying attention to what people were saying, but then they started throwing things at him and he had to run off to get away from them. Since he picked up speed during his run he started flying in the air again; soon he found himself flying high in the air, but he ran into some stuff since he didn't really know what he was doing. He actually started to enjoy this because he got away from the people and he was having fun except for crashing into stuff. He thought to himself a little bit and changed his mind about going to the doctor.

"Even though people have not accepted me yet maybe I can put these "powers" to good use. I think I'm finally getting this flying thing down, the last time I crashed into something was two minutes ago. Wow this is so much faster than walking or running. I wonder how high and how fast I can go?"

First he tests to see how high he could go. He flew all the way up past the surface and then came back down.

"Ok I can fly to the surface… I have to remember not to go that high. Now let's see how fast I can fly."

At first it seemed like he could only fly slow until he realized that he flew all the way around town in less than a minute.

"Wow that was amazing. I flew around the whole town. Maybe getting these powers was actually a good thing for me, but I'm still a bit new at this so I need a little bit of help to see what all I can do."

He thought for a moment and then headed in the direction of the Shady Shoals rest home. He knew exactly who to go to.

"I know who to see, I just hope that he will help me."

Shady Shoals was on a side of town that not many people go to because those roads were roads that took forever to travel on. Once Spongebob got to Shady Shoals he went to see Barnacle Boy. (Since Mermaid Man is no longer with us. :( Barnacle Boy is the only hero left that Spongebob could talk to.)

"Excuse me Barnacle Boy."

"What do you need kid? Could you make it fast it's almost dinner time?" Says Barnacle Boy.

"I needed to talk to you Barnacle Boy because something strange has happened to me. I was stung by some kind of jellyfish and now I'm sneezing out jelly and flying through the air. I would have gone to a doctor, but I don't think there is anything they can do for me."

"It sounds like you have a real problem on your hands, but what makes you think that I'll be able to help you?" Asks Barnacle Boy.

"Because you and Mermaid Man were the greatest heroes ever. I was thinking that I can put these powers of mine to good use. I could still discover new powers later, but I was hoping that maybe you could train me. You know pass some hero tips from a legend to a rookie."

"You know I'm retired and that fighting crime is behind me, but like your spirit kid. One thing you should know is that being a superhero is no day at Goo Lagoon. It's a lot of hard work; you have so much to learn." Says Barnacle Boy.

"Oh please Barnacle Boy will you teach me? Other than being a fry cook, being a superhero has always been one of my life long dreams. This could be a once in a life time chance for me if these powers go away."

"Ok, ok I can see that you want this really badly, but will you take this seriously and are you willing to learn?" Asks Barnacle Boy.

"Yes sir. I'll do anything you say."

"Ok then yes I will help you." Says Barnacle Boy.

A few seconds later Barnacle Boy is in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you Barnacle Boy you have no idea how much this means to me. I promise I won't let you down."

Spongebob was hugging Barnacle Boy so tight that he could hardly breathe.

"Ok… I get it… Will you please let go… I can't breathe." Says Barnacle Boy.

"Oops sorry Barnacle Boy… usually I don't hurt people when I hug them."

"Something seems different about you… your arms… they don't really look like skin and bone anymore. I saw you recently last week and you didn't look as strong then. Have you been lifting weights or something?" Asks Barnacle Boy.

"No not really. So maybe I look a bit stronger, but I'm no Larry the Lobster. I'm not that strong. Maybe some kind of cool muscle strength started kicking in after the jellyfish stung me."

"Maybe so. So anyway will you stick around for a while it's time for me to eat, do you want something?" Asks Barnacle Boy.

"Oh no thanks I ate before I came, but I'll wait for you to finish."

"Ok and then we can start your training." Says Barnacle Boy.

"Hooray!" Shouts Spongebob.

What seemed like an hour of waiting Spongebob was so excited when Barnacle Boy came back to his room.

"Oh good you're back. What am I going to learn first Barnacle Boy?"

"Every superhero needs a costume and a secret identity. You can't go around in what you normally wear otherwise if you have an enemy that enemy will at some point see you with a friend or someone you care about and try to cause them harm. You can't tell anyone about your secret identity for that same reason." Says Barnacle Boy.

"Ok what else do I need to know?"

"If you want to be a superhero you should probably take care of that secret identity thing first. Come up with a name for yourself and keep practicing what you already know and who knows maybe you will learn new powers as you gain more experience. If you don't gain new powers or if you lose the powers you already have, you could always learn how to fight and carry a utility belt." Says Barnacle Boy.

"Ok so I'll go home and take care of some of that stuff. I know this will probably be a long process so I'll come back sometime either tomorrow or later on through the week. Thanks again Barnacle Boy for all of the great tips."

"Sure no problem." Says Barnacle Boy.

"I've got to go now it's getting late. Bye Barnacle Boy."

"Goodbye Spongebob." Says Barnacle Boy.

Spongebob left in a really good mood and thought that nothing, not even name calling or people throwing things at him would change that. But since he could fly now anyway he didn't really have to worry about that. He was so excited about what he already learned and went home as fast as he could, which turned out only to be ten seconds. He got to work on his hero costume. He was sure that Gary could keep a secret because no one except for Spongebob could ever understand what Gary was saying. One thing he was still concerned about was if the people know who he was even with a costume on and if they would ever accept him. He shook that thought from his head and continued on with his work. He took some body measurements of himself and got to work on putting together his costume. He thought that since a jellyfish caused all of this he would make his costume look a bit like a jellyfish. He sewed together green pants to represent Jellyfish Fields and made a burgundy overcoat and cape to represent the spots on a jellyfish. He even made himself a cool looking jellyfish mask to cover his face to keep his identity a secret; at least he hoped that it would work. After hours of hard work Spongebob tried on his costume, he was very proud of his work. Then one thing that Barnacle Boy mentioned was his hero name. It only took him about a minute to think of one since all of this was caused by a jellyfish.

"Wow… My costume looks great, now for a name for myself. Well… since all of this was caused by a jellyfish and since my costume kind of looks like a jellyfish then I guess that my superhero name should be… Jellyfish Man."

Spongebob's cape flows in the wind. He laughs and looks at himself.

"I like the way that sounds. Even if these people don't accept me yet, I'm still willing to help whenever I'm needed. All I need is a little help right now is a little training… or a lot of training depending on how it goes."

A few days would pass by and some things would return to normal and Spongebob can return to work. What he didn't know was that being a fry cook and a superhero wasn't going to be easy and what he didn't know is that his first time to spring into action would come sooner than he thought…

**(To be continued.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jellyfish Man**

**(Chapter Three. First Time Rescue.)**

It took about a week but finally Spongebob could go back to work, a lot of people forgot about Spongebob's incident. Since he wasn't glowing, and since he took his allergy pills he didn't sneeze out any jellyfish jelly. After work hours Spongebob would go to Shady Shoals for training from Barnacle Boy. With more training Spongebob found out what he could do. He could fly as fast and as high as he wanted to. He gained strength in his arms, but you could only see his strength when he was lifting something. When he wasn't lifting anything his arms looked normal. Instead of sneezing out jellyfish jelly, Spongebob learned how to make a sticky jelly ball in his hands. Barnacle Boy did a test on Spongebob to see how what his powers would do when his emotions played a role in things. It was usually hard to make Spongebob angry, but when he got angry a bolt of electricity came out of his eyes. This was only to be used in extreme dangerous conditions; it was similar to a jellyfish sting. Since Spongebob had so many jellyfish qualities he easily attracted jellyfish, which could come in handy during a battle. Spongebob remembered what Barnacle Boy said about using special weapons so he wore a utility belt and in that utility best was a boomerang spatula, his karate gloves, a bubble container, and Spongebob's jellyfishing net, which can vary in size.

"Ok Spongebob you've amazed me so far. You've come up with a hero name for yourself, you made your own costume, and so far you have been doing pretty well in your training."

"Thanks Barnacle Boy, but I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Don't get too comfortable, you still haven't been in a real battle yet. It's strange… crime has been pretty low as of late. Maybe the criminals are just doing a better job of not getting caught because things have gone missing or stolen. It said in the news paper that a bunch of boat tires were stolen… you don't just misplace a bunch of boat tires. Something needs to be done about this."

"Should I go check it out Barnacle Boy?"

"Well I'm sure that the store owner would like his boat tires back so yeah I would say go check it out, but be careful out there, you could run into trouble and remember… keep that mask nice and tight. You wouldn't want someone finding out your identity now would you?"

"No sir. Don't worry Barnacle Boy I'll be careful, and I won't let you down."

Spongebob leaves and flies around town in search of the missing tires. That day Bikini Bottom was having their science fair awards. Sandy usually wouldn't attend those science fairs because it was usually the time of the year when she went to Texas for a week. Luck would be on her side for the occasion and it was in town when she was this year. Sandy wasn't usually one to wear a dress, but she decided to dress up for the occasion. Sandy had been working on something that would be life changing for everyone. Usually Sandy's experiments were big machines but this was a small experiment. It was a pill. Sandy was sure that this pill would be life changing for everyone. First everyone saw her in her helmet that she breathed in. She held her breath for a moment took off her helmet and took the pill. A lot of people there started to panic because they all met her at some point and knew that she needed air to survive. Then when they heard her start talking they were impressed.

"It is ok everyone, what I just did was test out an experiment that I've been working on and now I'm happy to say that it was finally a success. This isn't just life changing for me, but this could be life changing for everyone. You see, since I was originally born an air breather I always needed an air helmet to survive here in Bikini Bottom, well not anymore. Thanks to my new breathing pills it has allowed me to breathe underwater for the first time. The best part is that you only have to take this pill once because it is permanent. It will allow me to breathe on land and underwater. The effects will be quite the opposite for sea creatures. Many have tried to create something that would help sea creatures breathe air on land. If my calculations are correct, since I am an air breather breathing water then it should allow you sea creatures to have the ability to breathe air, but that's just my theory. Would anyone be willing to test it?"

One of the scientists volunteered. He took the pill and slipped on Sandy's helmet and drained the water. After a minute that scientist realized that Sandy's invention had worked just like she said it would. Sandy then jumps around excitedly.

"It works, it really works!"

After a few minutes the word got out to everyone and they all decided that Sandy was the winner of the science fair. She was awarded the science trophy. Once she was awarded she was given the opportunity to give a speech and she gladly accepted.

"Thank you everyone for this amazing trophy, but I was never really in this science fair for the trophy, I was in it to share my knowledge with my fellow scientists in hopes of changing the world. I know that many of you will want to get your hands on my breathing pills to try out this miracle for yourselves. Since it was a huge success I'll have you know that I will be making more for the whole town, and they should be out in stores in a matter of weeks."

The crowd cheered her on as she finished up her speech and said her goodbyes. She leaves the building and starts making her way home. She was amazed at how her experiment won her first prize, but as she walked she found herself walking alone late in the night. The science fair lasted a little longer than she thought it would and the sun already went down. What she didn't know was that she wasn't really alone and was being followed by a gang of dangerous criminals. One of them spoke to her as they circled around her.

"Hey hot stuff… it's awfully late to be travelling the streets alone at night."

"Oh… yeah I guess it is, but the science fair lasted a little longer than I thought it would."

"Whatcha got there missy?"

"Oh this… I… It's just a science award. I would like to stay around, but I think I should get going."

Sandy was getting nervous as the guys got closer to her. They had her surrounded and they were backing her into a dark alley.

"Aw… so soon, but you just got here. How about you tell us a little more about your science award. Then maybe later we can… get to know each other better."

He winked at her as a few of the guys laughed while others made kissing noises and whistled at her.

"Listen guys… I'm sure you're all great guys and I'm flattered that you would find interest in me, but maybe another time. I really should be getting home."

"I don't think you understand what's going on here… You're not going anywhere."

"Uh… I should warn you… I know karate."

They all started laughing and the main guy pinned her up against the wall.

"That's very funny… now how about a kiss hot stuff?"

Sandy was embarrassed and enraged; she was only slightly scared now and thought that she could handle the situation herself. She slapped the guy in the face and performed a leg swipe knocking the guy off his feet. The guy was on the ground embarrassed, while the other guys laughed at him.

"You need to learn some manners sir. I think that the rest of you should go before the same thing happens to you."

At first they laughed until the main guy named Randy got back to his feet and gave the orders.

"I'll show her manners, get her boys!"

They all run towards her, which at first turns out to be a mistake. At first Sandy does well on her own as she fought them off, but soon they grabbed her arms and legs and she could no longer fight them. There was about ten of them and she knew that she was outnumbered. Then the guy named Randy watched as she struggled and she smiled and laughed evilly.

"Struggle all you want, you shouldn't have been out all alone at night on this side of town. You said I should learn manners… I'll teach you something you won't forget."

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a knife. At first Sandy didn't see it until a light shined on the blade, she realized that she was trapped and was probably going to die so she screamed out in fear. She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. Luckily for her Spongebob was still out looking for those stolen tires when he heard her scream of terror.

"That sounds like… Sandy! I'll have to put my tire search on hold… this is way more important."

Somehow he knew where the scream came from due to his super hearing and was there in an instant and just in time too because Randy almost hurt Sandy. Spongebob didn't have time to think, he had to act fast. He was angry and quickly shot a burst of electricity at Randy making him drop his weapon and he fell to the ground unconscious. Spongebob took out his boomerang spatula and threw it at the rest of the guys. It hit two guys in the head and it came right back to him. Three guys down, seven more to go. Three guys came running at Spongebob, Spongebob did what he learned and shot a big jelly ball at them. They were all stuck together and they were trying to get free. Four guys were left, Spongebob summoned about twenty jellyfish, and they attacked the last four guys. All of this happened so fast that it was over within a minute. Sandy almost missed the whole thing because she had her eyes closed until she heard some of the guys scream in pain. She felt two guys let go of her and they ran away as the jellyfish continued to sting them. Spongebob got out his jellyfish net and expanded it big enough so that he could catch all ten of the guys that tried to hurt Sandy. The police would see them and be by to arrest them. She dusts herself off and grabs her now dented trophy. She dropped it when some of the guys grabbed her. Sandy watched in amazement as Spongebob rounded them up with ease. She was still a little shaken up over what happened, but calmed down as he came up to her. She was too tired and afraid to try to figure out who he was. Spongebob knew about the secret identity thing so he couldn't tell Sandy who he was, and he couldn't call out her name or she could figure out who he was so he had to pretend like he was first meeting her.

"Are you ok miss? Did those guys hurt you?"

"T… They almost did. Until you showed up."

"Ok good. I'm just glad I got to you before they hurt you. I need to check the rest of the town to make sure that it is safe."

Spongebob starts to fly off when Sandy says something to him.

"Wait…"

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't just leave you out here all alone. There could be more danger lurking around every corner."

"Actually… I just wanted to ask… Who are you?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you my real identity, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to figure it out. It's all part of safety… but my hero name is Jellyfish man."

Sandy smiles at him because there is just enough light for her to see him now.

"Oh well now I can see you. Thanks for saving me Jellyfish Man."

"No thanks is necessary. It's all part of being a hero. Now… with one other thing I said about danger lurks around every corner I can't help but worry about you getting home safely. What is your name?"

"Sandy Cheeks."

"Well then Sandy… would it be too weird if I offered to fly you to your home?"

"Well… I don't know."

"I think it would be much safer than walking home alone in the dark, and much faster too. I promise… as long as you're with me, you have nothing to worry about. What do you say Sandy?"

"Well I suppose this one time couldn't hurt."

"Ok… grab my hand, and then just hang onto my shoulder with your other hand. I'm sorry if this seems a little awkward, but I've never flown with anyone before. Usually I fly really fast, but I'll take it slow for you."

"It's ok. It's kind of nice up here. You get to see the stars and the moon every night. How come I've never heard of you before Jellyfish Man?"

"Oh well… I'm still learning the basics of being a hero. You know… you were the first one I rescued tonight."

"I didn't know that."

"So Sandy… what kind of home am I looking for?"

"Oh you'll know when you see it. It's a big glass dome with a tree inside. It's a home that looks a lot different from any other kind of home."

"Oh I see it. It's way off in the distance."

Spongebob was still flying slowly since he was holding Sandy in his arms. This was actually something that Spongebob had wanted to happen when he learned how to fly. Being able to fly with Sandy, it all seemed too good to be true. Sandy didn't realize it, but she started leaning her head on his chest.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I've had a long day, and when I tried to fight those guys… it took a lot out of me."

"It's ok don't worry about it. We're almost at your home."

About two minutes later Spongebob gently lands on the ground and lets Sandy touch the ground.

"Thank you again Jellyfish Man, not only for saving me, but for bringing me home too."

"Oh sure thing, it was no trouble at all."

"Good luck out there Jellyfish Man, I hope this won't be the last time we see each other."

"I'm sure it won't be, but hopefully it will be under better circumstances If you ever need me again, just yell Jellyfish Man. I have to go… I'll see you around."

Sandy smiles at him as he starts to fly off.

"Yeah… I'll see you around."

Sandy waves goodbye to him as he flies off. She then goes inside her treedome and sits down to think, already knowing that she was in love with her rescuer. Spongebob kept having bad thoughts go through his head like what would have happened if he didn't make it in time. He shook those thoughts from his head. He loved Sandy even before he became Jellyfish Man, and as long as no one knew his identity, he could still love her as Spongebob if she loved him that is. He would love Sandy anyway regardless on if she loved Jellyfish Man or Spongebob. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

**(To be continued)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jellyfish Man**

**(Chapter Four. Another Rescue and An Observing Eye. The Rise of a Villain.)**

After Spongebob rescued Sandy, a few days later a mysterious fire occurred at a Bikini Bottom apartment. The Bikini Bottom News station was already there at the scene. A reporter was there showing a video of the fire.

"As you can see… this whole apartment is just engulfed in flames. There is no word yet about if there are people inside, and there is no word about how the fire started. The fire department has been called, but I don't know if they will get here in time."

A woman that lived in the apartment had a worried look on her face as she spoke.

"Has anyone seen my boys? I left them with a babysitter and I come home to find the apartment in flames. Please someone help!"

Screams could be heard from inside the building and soon everyone heard a sound of wind and they thought that they saw a flash of color enter through a window. The news reporter continued to roll footage.

"It seems like something just went by and entered the building. We can only hope that those kids will make it out ok."

Spongebob had just entered the building. He heard cries for help and entered through a window. He saw the babysitter unconscious on the floor, he also saw the two boys cowering behind a sofa. He tries to calm them down and he asks them what happened.

"It's ok boys I'll get you out of here. Can you tell me what happened to her?"

One of the boys came out from hiding and talked to him.

"She was… trying to get us out of here when part of the roof hit her in the head."

The other boy came out and spoke.

"Can you help us?"

"Yes I can. Don't worry; I'll get you out of here safely."

Spongebob goes over and grabs the baby sitter and then called out to the boys.

"Come on guys hang on to me we're getting out of here."

Both of the boys hang onto Spongebob's arms while Spongebob holds onto the babysitter and he starts to fly in the air. The boys were amazed.

"Whoa he's flying."

"Hang onto me tight boys; we're going out the window."

They do what he says and they hang onto him as they fly out the window. An ambulance, fire truck, and police boat are now at the scene. The news reporter was still there and caught a glimpse of the rescue.

"It appears that a strange man is… flying, yeah you heard me right, flying out the window with two small boys and a young girl."

Once he lands on the ground the parents run towards their boys. Spongebob talks to the ambulance driver.

"This girl needs to go to the hospital; she was hit in the head with something."

The family approaches him to give their thanks.

"This guy saved us mom, he's a hero."

The news reporter ran up to him in an attempt to interview him. Photographers took pictures of the situation.

"As you can see, these boys were rescued and a family was reunited thanks to this man. All missing people have been accounted for. The fire is almost out, could we get a quick word with you?"

"Oh, sure."

"First of all can we get a name?"

One of the kids was heard talking in the background.

"He's so cool; he's wearing a jellyfish on his face."

"Well that kid seems to know who I am. I'm Jellyfish Man."

"Tell me Jellyfish Man, how did you know that those boys were inside?"

"I heard their cries for help, and that is exactly what I did."

"But why, why would you go around helping people you don't even know?"

"That's what heroes do. They help when they are needed, and then ask for nothing in return because they live to help people."

Spongebob cuts the interview short and he flies off. The reporter wraps up the broadcast.

"You heard it hear people. Bikini Bottom has a new hero and his name is Jellyfish Man. This is Bikini Bottom News signing off."

The next day crime was at zero, and nothing was really going on. It was Sunday which meant that the Krusty Krab was closed. He thought that he would go see Sandy. He hasn't seen her since the night that he rescued her. He wanted to see how she was doing. What he didn't know was that he was the main headline in the news paper, and his face was on the front page. Sandy was reading her news paper when Spongebob came over. She noticed that Jellyfish Man was on the front page. She let Spongebob in and they sat down to talk.

"Hi Sandy are you busy?"

"No I was just reading the news paper. Hey Spongebob, I invented something that will let me breathe underwater, so for you it will let you breathe air. You'll be able to breathe underwater and you'll be able to breathe air so you won't need your helmet anymore. Here take this pill."

Spongebob does what she says and is amazed because he could breathe air just like she said.

"Wow Sandy it really works."

Sandy smiled, but moved on.

"Have you heard of the guy Jellyfish Man?"

"Oh… yeah. He's Bikini Bottom's newest superhero."

"Did you hear that he saved three people from a fire?"

"No I didn't… I haven't really seen today's news paper. I just thought I would come and visit you. I didn't have to work today so I thought we could do a little ka-rah-tae."

"Maybe in a few minutes. You know… I haven't really talked about this… but he saved me a few days ago."

"No way really? What happened?"

"Well on the night that he saved me, he told me that I was the first person that he saved, but that is nothing compared to yesterday."

"Ok, but what happened to you Sandy?"

"I was on my way home one night from the science fair and all of a sudden these guys corner me. I tried to fight them myself, but there was too many of them. One of them had a knife, just when I thought it was the end… Jellyfish Man… he came and saved me."

Sandy finished that sentence with a loving look in her eyes.

"Oh my… I'm sorry that happened to you Sandy, but I'm glad that you are ok."

It took a few seconds since Sandy was still remembering that night, but she shook her head and changed the subject.

"So anyway… how about we get started on our karate match?"

A few minutes go by and they were both doing very well in their karate match until something unexpected happened. Spongebob stopped for a moment with a shocked look on his face, and then he jumped at Sandy to push her out of the way. Sandy didn't know why he did that and was mad because he pushed her on the ground. Then a loud cracking sound was heard as one of Sandy's tree branches broke off and fell on her picnic table splitting it in half. Then Sandy wasn't mad anymore because she was standing there a few seconds ago before Spongebob shoved her out of the way. It was like Spongebob knew what was going to happen and instead of yelling at him she questioned him.

"How did you know that was going to fall?"

"Oh well… I didn't really know, but something came over me and I had a bad feeling just seconds before it fell. I'm sorry I pushed you though Sandy."

Sandy looked at her now broken table and then back at Spongebob.

"Don't be sorry Spongebob look at my table… it's completely destroyed, that could have been me. You pushed me out of the way just in time so… thank you Spongebob."

"Sure thing Sandy, I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"How would I have known it would fall?"

"Um… because you're the smartest person in Bikini Bottom."

"Well… I don't know about that, but I don't even think I would have known what was going to happen. You just push me out of the way and then a few seconds later a tree branch falls. It kind of sounds like you might have set this whole thing up."

"What no! It's not like that at all Sandy."

"Then how did you know what was going to happen?"

"It's like I said Sandy… it was just a bad feeling that I had in my gut that told me to push you out of the way."

Sandy went over to where the branch fell. She still did not finish reading the news paper and it was not crushed underneath the branch. Spongebob then remembered seeing her reading it earlier and he remembered seeing his face on the front page. He was beginning to wonder if Sandy was starting to get suspicious or if she already knew about his secret identity. Then it was like Spongebob was looking into the future again because he had a vision of a boat crashing into Sandy's treedome. Sandy could see a few boats driving by really fast, then while she had her back turned and while she was walking towards her tree one of the boats ran off of the road. She didn't see it, but Spongebob quickly sprung into action again.

"Spongebob! What the heck is wrong with you?"

Then she got her answer as the boat crashed through her dome. The driver was ok, but crashed because he was going way too fast. Luckily Sandy could now breathe underwater so that wasn't an issue. Once again she was shocked since she was saved from danger twice in one day by Spongebob. Spongebob was a few feet away from her, somehow he knew that she would be ok for the rest of the day, but had to leave before she found out.

"Are you ok Sandy?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Good that's all that matters… I'm sorry Sandy, but I've got to go."

Spongebob runs off out through the hole that the boat created. Sandy watched him puzzled for a moment, then she looked at her crushed picnic table because of the branch and then she looked at the crashed boat that hit her tree. Then curiosity came over her because how would he know that both of those things were going to happen. At first it didn't seem possible, but she continued with her thought as she looked at the news paper, then it all made sense to her.

"Spongebob is Jellyfish Man! I'm in love with Jellyfish Man which means… I'm in love with Spongebob!"

Everyone in Bikini Bottom watched the news report about when Jellyfish Man saved the two boys from the fire, the thing about it is not everyone in Bikini Bottom was happy about it. Later on Spongebob as Jellyfish Man stops a guy from stealing a boat. Inside the Chum Bucket an evil eye was watching the news cast.

"Where do these guys come from? They come from out of nowhere and they save the day. Sure he saves some people from a fire and now he thinks that he is some kind of big shot. With this guy around I'll never steal the formula."

Karen laughs and gives a smart response.

"Not unless you know his weakness or secret identity."

"For every good guy there's got to be a bad guy."

"Now Plankton I was kidding… are you seriously thinking about challenging this guy?"

"Yes I am Karen. He calls himself Jellyfish Man. Today he stopped a boat thief using some kind of powers. I'm guessing that he calls himself Jellyfish Man because he has powers like a jelly ball and electrical powers like a jellyfish. The only question is how did he get these jellyfish powers? By a jellyfish sting of course, but this was no ordinary jellyfish. This jellyfish would have to have been a radioactive jellyfish. This led me to wonder how this happen, but then I remembered that a batch of my chum was radioactive. So I went out back to investigate. It turns out that a jellyfish had been eating my chum. This would have turned the jellyfish radioactive and thus stinging some fool who now thinks he is a superhero, I don't know who this guy is yet, but I'm going to find out."

"So in a weird way… you were responsible for the arrival of Jellyfish Man. How ironic is that?"

Karen stared laughing, but Plankton was not amused.

"As ironic as that may be, I still can't take over Bikini Bottom with this guy around so I've got to do something about it. If I were to eat some of this chum… something would happen inside of me."

"Are you serious Plankton? That chum has got to be at least a week old, and you're seriously going to consider eating it. That's disgusting."

"Maybe so, but I was the one who started this guy… now I'm going to end him."

Plankton eats the chum. At first it seemed like nothing happened until Plankton's head started hurting and growing.

"Oh… I don't feel so good."

"I told you it was a bad idea, but do you ever listen to me?"

Plankton got annoyed as she continued to nag him and thought to himself… "I wish she would be quiet." Then during mid sentence it seemed like Karen had stopped talking to him, she had somehow powered off. He could still hear things around him, and then he thought to himself… "Did it work?" He tried something else.

"I wish I had a glass of water."

Then suddenly a glass of water appeared in front of him. Not only had Karen stopped talking, but water appeared in front of him. He had the power to do things by thought or by shouting out commands. An evil smile came upon his face as he knew what was happening.

"I can do anything I want, but… I could have other people do it for me."

An idea went through his head, he thought why not set free every Bikini Bottom criminal from the Bikini Bottom jail. Then he could have them help him take out Jellyfish Man. He did just this, by the power of his brain something bizarre happened at the Bikini Bottom jail and all of the criminals were set free. Then Plankton teleported himself to the prison and got their attention.

"Attention fellow bad guys! As weird as it may seem I have set you free, now I want you guys to do something for me. If you refuse, I'll just use you anyway."

One of the prisoners spoke up against this.

"Oh yeah! Why should we listen to you?"

Plankton then made his point by taking this guy off of his feet and he just so happened to be afraid of heights.

"What the… Hey how did I get up here? Someone get me down… I'm afraid of heights."

"Do you believe me now? I set you guys free and now I want you guys to work for me. So what do you say, will you help me or will I have to use you guys by force?"

The guy in the air then agreed.

"Ok… ok we will help you, just get me down from here."

Plankton does this and then another guy comes up to him.

"So what do you want us to do anyway?"

"Ok my name is Plankton…I'm sure that all of you have heard of Jellyfish Man right?"

Then a guy named Randy that was going to attack Sandy spoke up.

"Yeah I know him. We were just having a bit of fun with this girl… then he got me and my boys arrested."

"Oh so you're pretty mad at him then. What would you guys say if we all worked together to destroy him?"

"All of the guys there cheered."

"Alright then let's get out of here and make a plan."

Plankton smiles to himself evilly as he and his minions left the prison. It looks like Bikini Bottom could use a hero now more than ever.

**(To be continued)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jellyfish Man**

**(Chapter 5. The Trap and Battle Scene.)**

Once Spongebob left Sandy's treedome he ran straight to Shady Shoals to seek advice from Barnacle Boy.

"Barnacle Boy I've got a situation here."

"What?"

"I think someone knows my secret identity."

"How could you let that happen, most of the people in this town are not that bright and wouldn't know unless you told them. I told you to be careful, now the word of your identity could spread to the whole town."

"That's not really what I'm worried about. I can trust Sandy; she's my best friend after all. She's the smartest person in Bikini Bottom so it doesn't really surprise me that she found out. What I'm worried about is if something happens to her. I feel like something big is going to happen soon and I don't want her to get hurt. One other thing... what if I can't handle it by myself, what if I can't save everyone?"

"Hmm… that's a tough one. I guess it's just a situation that you'll just have to handle by yourself."

Spongebob left not feeling much better; he didn't really care if Sandy knew his identity as long as no one else did. He had the power to see into the future but only when there was a dangerous situation ahead. He couldn't see much, just a few seconds. He could hear people screaming in the distance and knew that there was trouble. He had to find somewhere to change into his hero costume. He found a local restroom and changed there, and then he rushed off to the scene of the crime. What he didn't know was that it was a trap. Plankton gathered up all of the bad guys in town and they set up a three way crime scene. In one area there were ten guys inside robbing a bank, while five guys were stealing someone's boat, and finally three of the bad guys set another fire. The three guys that set the fire were the same people that set the fire where Spongebob saved the two boys and the baby sitter. Luckily the building that they set on fire was abandoned so Spongebob had to figure out who to save first. He didn't want to let anyone down so he had to do something. There were more people in the bank so he decided to go there first. The bad guys inside had weapons and were ready to fire at either Jellyfish Man or the people trapped inside. One of the bankers saw Jellyfish Man as he came through the doors.

"It's Jellyfish Man. We're saved!"

One of the bad guys aimed a weapon at Jellyfish Man.

"Don't speak too soon. I know he has freak powers, but let's see if he's bullet proof."

The guy pulls the trigger but Jellyfish Man flies up in the air avoiding it. Some of the other guys open fire so he has to fly around really fast to avoid them. The people that were trapped inside were scared and had their hands covering their heads or their ears. Since most of the bad guys wasted their bullets trying to hit him and they soon run out of bullets to fire. Two of the bad guys had one bullet in their guns and thought of something else. Spongebob thought that they ran out of bullets and had given up.

"Have you given up yet?"

"We have two bullets left. Since we can't shoot you, we'll shoot someone else. Two bullets for two different people. You may be able to save one person, but I don't think that you can save both."

They pointed their guns, but just before they could shoot Spongebob made a jelly ball and it blocked out their guns before they could shoot. They throw down their guns in anger and they all made a run for it. Spongebob knew he could get them later, but first he had to save the guy that was getting his boat stolen. There were about five bad guys in the boat and they had the original boat owner tied up. What Spongebob didn't know was that it wasn't a real guy tied up and it was really a robot and it was covered with a fish costume to make it look real. The bad guys actually stole a boat that was on the side of the road. Spongebob had to find a way of getting the boat to stop safely so that he could save the guy in the back. He then formed many jelly balls and shot them into the road and formed a sticky glue. As the boat ran into the jelly covered road it began to slow down and soon stopped. The bad guys that were in the boat got out and ran; all part of Plankton's plan. They would all show up later when the right moment arrived. When Spongebob finally got to the man in the back Plankton then jumped out of the robot head and put his plan into action. Plankton then used his mind powers to lift Spongebob up in the air. Since Plankton had control Spongebob couldn't break free.

"Huh what's going on here?"

"Surprise! You fell right into my trap Jellyfish Man."

"Why can't I move?"

"See you're not the only person in Bikini Bottom that has powers. I'm controlling you with my mind. I could just as easily control you with voice commands watch. Jellyfish Man… meet brick wall."

Just like Plankton said, Spongebob flew right into the wall face first.

"Ouch…"

He knew he couldn't fly out of it so he tried to use some of his other powers but it was no use, Plankton was in complete control.

"As much as I enjoyed voice command, things can get a little wordy like wall to wall so I'll just do that with my mind."

A news crew had been filming ever since Jellyfish Man saved everyone at the bank and now they were witnessing what could be known as Jellyfish Man's Death. Everyone in town was watching the news and was terrified. Who would protect them if Jellyfish Man died? Of course since Plankton was so small no one even knew that he was doing all of this.

"It seems like some kind of mysterious force is taking it to Jellyfish Man. I don't know if it is a ghost or if it is something else. I don't see anything around, all I know is that Jellyfish Man is taking one heck of a beating."

Sandy saw the news when it first came on when they showed Spongebob saving the people in the bank. She quickly left and made her way downtown to see if there was any way of helping him. Spongebob had been thrown from building to building, and sometimes he was even thrown into the road. Plankton noticed how weak he was getting and quickly grew bored with what he was doing and threw him to the ground one last time. Then he was going to let all of the bad guys get their revenge so he did a loud whistle and all of the bad guys came running out of their hiding place and ran up to where Jellyfish Man was lying. They soon began punching and kicking him. The news reporter was just scared to get involved so she kept filming and reporting.

"Things do not look good. The mysterious force seems to have stopped, but now… Jellyfish Man is taking a beating from what could be every villain in town. Things do not look good for our hero, can't someone do something?"

Just as she said that something did happen. It seemed like some kind of whirlpool was headed right for all of the villains. It was Barnacle Boy, the whirlpool gathered up all of the villains and blew them somewhere else. The reporter continued to talk.

"It's Barnacle Boy! No one has seen him fight crime since Mermaid Man passed away, but he's here to help. I just hope that he's not too late."

Barnacle Boy saw the news report and went to help as soon as he could. Now he was checking up on Spongebob.

"Hey Jellyfish Man… are you ok kid?"

Spongebob opens his eyes and sees Barnacle Boy.

"Oh… Barnacle Boy, what are you doing here?"

"I know I said that I was retired, but it looked like you could use some help. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I'm not as young as I used to be. It's a lot harder to do the Raging Whirlpool alone."

Spongebob started to sit up.

"Ok it looks like you'll be ok, but I've got to chase down that whirlpool before it ends and those villains escape."

Barnacle Boy gets in the Invisible Boatmobile and rushes off after them. Spongebob was still trying to regain his strength. Plankton went for a short walk since he thought that the rest of the villains would finish him off. He came back to see that everyone was gone and that Jellyfish Man was trying to regain his strength. He was angry and was about to force a boat to go hit him when suddenly he hears a voice. This causes Plankton to sit and watch for a while. It was Sandy's voice, she came running up to Jellyfish Man when she saw him lying on the ground.

"Jellyfish Man!"

Spongebob's voice was weak and he still wasn't able to move very much.

"Sandy… what are you doing here? There is still danger around I can feel it."

Sandy had to lower her voice to make sure that no one heard her.

"I don't care. You shouldn't be out here, especially all by yourself. You need someone to help you and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Right now you need to go to the hospital."

"No… I can't… I'm still needed."

"You can barely even move, or even talk to me. I know who you really are and I'm not going to let you go back out there and get yourself killed… I love you Spongebob."

He could tell that Sandy had been crying a little bit but still tried to get up.

"No don't move… I can tell that it's painful."

He just continued to move anyway and since Sandy didn't wear a helmet anymore Spongebob was moving closer to her face. He held her hand in his and Sandy knew what he was doing so she started moving towards him too and they met in a kiss. Plankton couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I love you too Sandy, but I've still have to go, I don't want you to get hurt. As long as there is a crime in town I'm going to stop it. Please Sandy, I know that you want to help but please… promise me that you'll go somewhere safe."

Sandy starts to cry again but nods her head. She didn't know if Spongebob would make it or not, but still promises to him any way.

"I promise."

Spongebob had gained more strength and more motivation once they kissed and it was a good thing to because he saw into the future for a few seconds. Plankton forces a boat at them. He was actually aiming for Sandy because now he realized that Sandy was a weakness for Jellyfish Man. Spongebob pushed Sandy out of the way just in time, but it was too late for him to get out of the way and was crushed by the flying boat. Sandy heard the crash behind her and turned around. She didn't see Spongebob behind her and soon it hit her. He saved her from another boat, but now he was crushed under this one. Plankton could see Jellyfish Man's arm shaking slightly and then he watches as it dropped to the ground motionless. Plankton laughs evilly as he walks off again.

"My work here is done, Jellyfish Man is no more."

Sandy went over to the boat as soon as she could and tried to move it but it was too heavy even for her. The news reporter was still nearby.

"Oh my… it appears that Jellyfish Man saved a young woman from a flying boat, but now he is stuck underneath. I know I'm just a news reporter, but I've got to go help."

The news lady runs over to where Sandy was and tries to help move the boat off of Jellyfish Man. Some nearby workers saw this on the news and ran outside to help. There was about three or four strong men. They all came and moved the boat off of Jellyfish Man, but were they too late. Was Jellyfish Man's heroic act his last?

**(To be continued)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jellyfish Man**

**(Chapter 6. Recovering and Rebounding.)**

Spongebob was down; he was struck by a large boat. He had already suffered a beating from Plankton's mind powers just before he was hit, but after Sandy's kiss he had gained enough strength to push her out of the way. Plankton still must have been around because shortly after he kissed her there was a boat flying in her direction. Luckily for her Spongebob pushed her out of the way, but he didn't really have time to get out of the way so he was struck by the boat. The boat was larger than the average boat and Sandy couldn't move it by herself. The news reporter that was nearby decided to run over and help, then a few guys that were nearby that were watching the news saw what was happening and ran outside to help also. As Plankton watched Jellyfish Man's arm shake and eventually drop to the ground he laughed as he walked away. Finally Sandy and the others moved the boat off of Spongebob. They stood by as they watched Sandy lean down to him. She had tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe that he just did that. He pushed her out of the way and instead of her being hit by the boat he was the one that was hit by the boat and now she was just worried about if he was alive or not. She leaned down towards his chest and listened for a heartbeat. The news lady behind her asked her a question.

"Is he… alive?"

Sandy could hear a faint heartbeat.

"Just barely… his heartbeat is faint. I've got to get him to a hospital."

She grabs him and carries him in her arms as best as she could. The news lady was no longer on the air but was confused about what Sandy was doing.

"You could just wait for an ambulance to come and get him."

"No… I can't wait. I've got to do something now. It's my fault that he's like this right now. I shouldn't have even been out there. He pushed me out of the way, but didn't have time to move himself. Besides… who knows how long it will be for an ambulance to come?"

Just as Sandy finished that sentence she could hear an ambulance coming closer. Soon it appeared there by them. Sandy got up in the ambulance with him and she held his hand the whole time. With him in this physical state who would stop Plankton? Luckily for everyone in town Barnacle Boy rounded up all the bad guys and sent them back to jail. Meanwhile the Plankton had to go to the little evil genius' room, something wasn't exactly agreeing with his system. If everyone remembers correctly Plankton got his power just by eating the chum, but now what he didn't know is that his powers were literally going to go down the drain; meaning that his powers were only temporary. Since Spongebob was stung by a radioactive jellyfish Spongebob's powers were permanent. Once the ambulance left the news lady got back on the air to report what happened.

"Last time I was on the air you watched as Jellyfish Man battled a mysterious force. Just when you thought it was over something else happened. There seemed to have been a few moments of peace, I guess this was a person that was attacking Jellyfish Man. I didn't really see anyone around but Jellyfish Man was getting beat up pretty bad and then later on by the town's most dangerous criminals. Luckily Barnacle Boy came by and rounded them up. He chased after them down the road and now what I've heard is that they are all back behind bars now. Then one of our citizens came to check on Jellyfish Man, not much is known after that, but the lady says that Jellyfish Man pushed her out of the way of a large boat that was headed in her direction. He pushed her out of the way, but sadly he wasn't so lucky and the large boat struck him. After that I turned off the camera and went over to help the lady push the boat off of him. Now as we speak Jellyfish Man is being taken to the hospital, the lady that was saved by him said that he had a very faint heartbeat so he's alive… for now that is. We can only hope that out nurses and doctors can help him. My only question now is who will save us if Jellyfish Man dies? This is Bikini Bottom News signing off."

Spongebob was now in a hospital bed and Sandy was right beside him holding his hand. This seemed to be a good thing because even though Plankton saw her as Jellyfish Man's weakness, she was also what gave him strength and motivation. As each second went by that she held his hand was a second that he was healing himself; superheroes don't take that long to heal. He was in a deep sleep, but he was seeing a dream that was actually a future event. His eyes snapped open and he sat up in the hospital bed.

"Huh where am I?"

Sandy was thrilled that he had moved and spoke; it meant that he wasn't going to die. She hugged him.

"You're alive… thank goodness."

He blushes at this but hugs her back.

"Yeah… of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't you remember... you were hit by a boat?"

Then all of a sudden it all came back to him.

"Plankton… he tried to kill you."

"He must have seen us together. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have come out there, but I saw what was happening on the news and wanted to help. You almost got killed because of me."

"It's ok Sandy… I thought Plankton was gone, it's not your fault."

"Oh my… I just realized something."

"What Sandy?"

"I called out your name when I said I love you… I hope no one heard."

"That's something to worry about later, but right now I've got to stop Plankton before he destroys the town."

"I can't let you do that."

"Sandy… if I don't, who will?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't have to be you. He almost killed you."

"The key word is almost. He was aiming that boat at you Sandy because he thought that you were my weakness, but really you give me strength. When you kissed me earlier, I felt like my strength was returning fast. Now you're here beside me, I'm gaining my strength back as each second goes by. Sandy… your love is my strength and motivation."

Sandy blushes at this but smiles, she had an idea.

"So I'm your strength and motivation… let's see how this works."

She walks over to him and kisses him. The first time they kissed it was short, but this kiss was longer and the longer it lasted, the faster Spongebob's powers were restored. Then they broke the kiss.

"It worked Sandy, I feel so much better now. All of my powers are back."

Sandy smiles at him and confidently says…

"That's great… now how about you go teach Plankton a lesson."

He smiles back at her and flies off saying.

"I will."

Sandy walks back to her treedome and she works on repairing the damage done by the boat when it crashed through her dome. Meanwhile back at the Chum Bucket Plankton felt the after effects of the Chum that he ate and he had Karen analyze him.

"Plankton I'm not seeing any super powers inside of you anymore."

"What why not?"

"Probably because you just ate the radioactive chum, which didn't agree with your system. The thing about Jellyfish Man is he was stung by a jellyfish while it was still radioactive. In other words you should have had a power source instead of just eating the chum."

"Well this stinks, I really wanted to use those powers to rule Bikini Bottom. Oh well… at least Jellyfish Man is dead."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm positive… I saw him struggling under the boat that my mind tossed at him and then his hand dropped to the ground motionless."

"I don't think you can kill this guy… he's on my security camera right now. He's probably looking for you Plankton."

"Oh no… this is terrible. My fellow bad guys must have been put back in prison and now I'm here without any powers."

Then he looks outside towards the dumpster.

"Wait a minute… there is still a bit of chum left."

"Oh come on Plankton… that didn't agree with your system the first time and it was pretty gross watching you eat that."

"Well if you think that it's so gross don't watch me eat it. Now… I lost my powers last time because I only ate the Chum, I need a power source."

He looked around the Chum Bucket but didn't really see anything that he could use. The only thing he saw was his coffee machine.

"Coffee could work… after all it will give me a boost of energy."

He ate the chum again and drank it with coffee. Soon his powers returned to him again.

"You better do something fast Plankton because he will be here any minute."

"That's why I'm leaving… I know exactly what to do… I know his weakness."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No… I don't know who he is, but I bet I know someone that does and this someone happens to be his weakness."

He leaves the Chum Bucket and heads off down the road.

Then just a few seconds later Spongebob bursts through the doors of the Chum Bucket. Since Plankton was so small he had to double check everywhere. Since he didn't have the power to read minds he wasn't able to read Plankton's mind, but he thought of something.

"Wait a minute… this is Plankton we're talking about. He's probably at the Krusty Krab trying to find the formula. Karen probably warned him that I was coming and so he left the Chum Bucket, clever Plankton, but not clever enough."

He went back across the street to the Krusty Krab. It was empty so no one saw him go into the Krusty Krab. Spongebob went into the office where the safe was; He looked inside and surprisingly found the formula inside. Now Spongebob exits the Krusty Krab confused.

"I don't get it… if he's not here, and he's not at the Chum Bucket, where could he be? Maybe he decided to skip town."

Then his super hearing heard a scream in the distance. He knew exactly who it was and he knew where it was coming from. Then it all made sense to him.

"Sandy! He's going after Sandy I should have known!"

He flew off towards her treedome as fast as he could. When he got there he saw Sandy floating in the air due to Plankton's mind powers and he saw the boat that he saved her from earlier.

"Plankton leave her alone!"

"Why would I do that? She's obviously your weakness and I would do anything to weaken you. So you survived the "boating accident", I see now that physical pain won't stop you, but emotional pain. Yeah I saw what you two did…"

They both blush at this.

"You love each other, and now I can't think of anything more painful or more evil than destroying the one you love."

Plankton then makes Spongebob remain in the spot that he was at.

"In case you forgot Jellyfish Man… I can control your body too."

"Barnacles! What can I do?"

This is just what Spongebob feared would happen, Plankton found out his weakness and now he was using Sandy against him. The worst thing about it was he couldn't move to save her. Spongebob has to think long and hard.

"I may not be able to move from this spot, but maybe I can sent a jellyfish sting at him"

Spongebob was able to shoot a jellyfish sting at him, but he missed because Plankton saw it coming. Then Spongebob thought of something else, but it would take a while. Plankton thought that he had given up since he hadn't made a move in about a minute.

"So… you decided to give up?"

Spongebob acted like he was sad and played along.

"Yes… you're too powerful for me."

Sandy then started shouting.

"No please! You can't give up, keep trying."

"But I can't even move… how am I supposed to save you?"

"Please Jellyfish Man! I believe in you… the town believes in you. Who is going to save us if you give up?"

Spongebob made this sound very convincing. He even shed a few tears.

"I don't know… but whoever it is will be a better hero than I ever was."

Plankton laughed evilly.

"I can't believe this… I will be known as the best super villain the world has ever known. I will be known as the guy that took out Bikini Bottom's greatest hero."

He then focuses his attention back to Sandy.

"Now I will start off by destroying Jellyfish Man's love life."

He thinks about how he would do it. He decided that he didn't really want to use a boat.

"You know… I used a boat earlier… I think I'll do this a different way. Squirrel stretch."

Sandy's arms and legs started to hurt as Plankton seemed to be using his mind to tear her apart. But this didn't last long because a bunch of angry jellyfish showed up and stung him from behind. The sting from all the jellyfish caused Plankton to lose control of both Sandy and Spongebob. Finally Sandy's body stopped stretching, but without Plankton holding her up in the air she began to fall back down towards the ground. Since most of her treedome was shattered she was about to fall onto sharp broken pieces of glass. It only took Spongebob a few seconds to regain control of his body and he flew over to Sandy and caught her before she hit the ground. Then something weird happened that had never happened before. It seemed like Spongebob and Sandy were inside some kind of jelly force field. He didn't know what it could do yet, but when Plankton escaped from all of the jellyfish and tried to regain control of them again he couldn't.

"Hey what's going on? I know I still have my powers so why are they not freezing in mid air?"

Sandy smiled at Spongebob and hugged him tight.

"He doesn't have control of us. This thing around us is some kind of force field."

"I wish I could have found out how to do this earlier when that boat was coming at us. This is the first time I've done this."

Then a few seconds later Plankton started to feel week again. His coffee wore off which meant that he couldn't use his powers again. Unfortunately for Plankton, there was no more bad chum for him to eat so his powers were gone for good. Once again the chum that he had didn't agree with him and he had to find a bathroom fast.

"Oh my stomach… I should have listened to Karen… I shouldn't have ate that chum. Forget this… it isn't worth all of the trouble. Curse you Jellyfish Man!"

Spongebob set Sandy down on the ground.

"Shouldn't you go after him Jellyfish Man?"

"I could, but I think he learned his lesson the hard way. I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore."

Once Sandy was sure that Plankton was gone and that no one else was around she called him by name.

"So Spongebob… I know with all of this superhero stuff it would make things a little complicated between us."

Spongebob frowns, but sort of agrees with her.

"I guess it would."

"Since Plankton knows that we like each other he could find out your secret identity if you hang around here."

"Yeah I know what you mean… he does have a thing for spying on people, but as long as he doesn't have any more powerful chum he can't hurt us. This plan failed so he would have to think of something else."

"But I'm not just concerned about Plankton; I'm concerned about other villains too."

"I think I know what you're saying Sandy. As much as it pains me to do this… I have to stay away from you. I can't risk any bad guys coming after you; you mean more to me than anything else in this world. I love you Sandy… but as long as I'm Jellyfish Man we can never be together."

They don't say anything else to each other. Sandy sadly turns away from him and makes his way to her tree. Spongebob flies off in the direction of Shady Shoals. On the way the news lady spotted him in the air and began a news cast.

"Breaking News! Jellyfish Man has been spotted. He's alive; Bikini Bottom may now rest in peace tonight knowing that our hero is still protecting us."

Once Spongebob got to Shady Shoals. He went to the bathroom and changed back into his normal clothes and then went to see Barnacle Boy. Barnacle Boy noticed that Spongebob wasn't his normal happy self.

"Hey what's wrong kid? You saved the town, you should be happy."

"Well I'm happy I saved the town, but as a hero… certain sacrifices have to be made right."

"Right. What's going on Spongebob?"

"Well… I've had a long day. It's kind of a long story."

Barnacle Boy just sits and laughs at this.

"I've heard that saying many times, but no story could be as long as some of Mermaid Man's stories. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well thanks to you I've become this great hero that Bikini Bottom has finally accepted. I love being a superhero and being able to help people, but there is just one thing that is bothering me… Today before I saved Sandy… she told me that she loved me, and of course I love her. Then not to long after that Plankton targeted her. I almost wasn't able to save her, but luckily some of my jellyfish friends helped me out and I discovered a new power. Plankton soon lost his powers and everything started to return back to normal, but along the way we realized something."

"What is that?"

"If Plankton found out that we loved each other, then other villains could too and they could target her. As much as I love her… I told her that as long as I'm Jellyfish Man we could never be together."

"Look kid… I know you've gotten pretty good at keeping your secret identity a secret. You told me that the only person that found out was your friend Sandy. You said that you could trust her and I know you love her and that you are protecting her by staying away from her but it doesn't have to be this way."

"It doesn't?"

"No… as long as no one else knows you're Jellyfish Man, you can still be with her. Besides… if you go without seeing her after saying you love her, it could do some bad things to your emotions and you may not be as focused in a fight."

"Oh… so you're saying that it's ok for me and Sandy to be together."

"Yeah that's what I'm saying."

Spongebob smiles and then hugs Barnacle Boy.

"Oh thank you Barnacle Boy for your words of wisdom. I've got to go back to see Sandy."

"Ok see you later then I guess."

"Bye."

Even though Spongebob was in a hurry to get to Sandy's house he decided to stay in his usual outfit and walk there. He could see Sandy sitting at her table looking at pictures, but not just any pictures. It was pictures of them together; she must have been thinking about him. He wasn't sure if he should knock on the door or not. He wanted to surprise her with the good news so he just quietly let himself in and walked up behind her.

"Sandy."

She turned around and slightly jumped because she didn't know that he came in.

"Spongebob… what are you doing here? I thought you said that you had to stay away from me."

"That's what I thought I had to do, but I was so upset that I decided to get some advice from Barnacle Boy and after I explained the situation to him he said that I don't have to stay away from you. As long as no one knows that I'm Jellyfish Man, we can be together. Plus he told me that it would actually be bad for me to stay away from you."

"Why is that Spongebob?"

"He said that I would be so caught up in my emotions that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on a fight. As far as I know… you're the only person who knows my secret identity."

"Well I've never told anyone, and let's face it Spongebob… ninety-five percent of Bikini Bottom probably couldn't find out your identity anyway."

A few seconds go by and they looked around Sandy's treedome.

"So anyway Sandy… it looks like you could use some help fixing your dome."

"I would like that."

They get to work finding all of the broken pieces and Sandy was up at the top of her tree putting up new glass. Then once again another one of her branches break and it happened to be the one she was standing on. Spongebob quickly sprung into action and caught her. They gave each other a loving look.

"You sure do know how to get into trouble Sandy."

He lets her down.

"Well… as a kid I was always into things and my dad said that there was an accident around the corner just waiting to happen with me around.

"Well it doesn't matter… as long as Jellyfish Man is around there will be no successful crime, and no one is going to get hurt… especially you Sandy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Sandy smiled at him and then they came together for a kiss.

"I love you Spongebob."

He smiled back at her.

"I love you too Sandy. It's like I said before… it's your love that gives me strength and motivates me."

Then after Spongebob said that he heard a scream in the distance and he could hear fire boats and police boats.

"Woah… there is a fire downtown."

"I guess you should get going then Jellyfish Man."

He finds a spot to change and then flies off as fast as he could. Sandy just watched in amazement and smiled.

"There goes a real hero."

**(The End)**


End file.
